Quarter After Eight
by r2roswell
Summary: Now the moment you all have patiently waited for: Part 2 of my Quarter After Series. Takes place just seconds after Castle and Beckett were honest about their love of each other.- General Recap/Previously On: In Quarter After One (Part 1), Beckett has a nightmare about Castle getting shot so she is forced to confront her feelings about him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

Beckett was surprised at how easily those words had come to her. All that time of being afraid, of fighting what had been in front of her that whole time. Would it have been easier had she given into him when they were in LA? Would it have been easier if she'd gone with him to the Hamptons back when he'd offered? She wasn't sure. What she was sure of was how she felt about him, how she'd felt since the moment they meant as much as she tried to deny it.

"I'm damaged goods, Castle," Beckett said to him.

"Yeah you are but that doesn't bother me."

"It should."

"Kate, I don't just want to be the knight in shining armor that comes to rescue you. I want to be who I've always been: your partner."

"This isn't fair you know."

"What isn't?"

"Meeting a guy like you," Beckett said with a smile.

Castle smiled back and began tracing circles on her hand. The two looked into each other's eyes with a sense of relief that felt completely new.

Castle leaned forward from his chair and Beckett leaned forward as well, the two of them meeting. Their lips touched as lightly as feathers, gliding smoothly. Their open mouths found each other and they were locked inside, their tongues caressing and tasting each other.

Beckett was the first to pull back, not because she needed air, on the contrary she felt ready to devour him but the pain of her wounds had other plans and it was starting to take over the rest of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry," Beckett said feeling shame in releasing him.

"I'm not, that was-,"said Castle as he struggled to define how amazing that kiss was. "I'm the one whose sorry for even attempting to kiss you."

"It's not all on you. I did kiss you back."

"How bad is the pain, can I get you anything?"

"My pain killers are in the bathroom cabinet, first shelf going up."

Castle placed a kiss on Beckett's forehead, "I'll be right back," he said to her.

* * *

And he was right, he was back. In no time had he found her medication and brought it to her, along with a cup of water.

Beckett popped the single pill of Acetaminophen. Normally she hated painkillers. She had seen too many times what the abuse of them could do to people. It was one of the reasons why she kept them in the restroom and not directly in her room where they were easily accessible. As it was she'd only taken two of the ten 500mg elliptical pills that had been prescribed to her within the week. Her doctor had told her take one every four to six hours or two pills every six to eight hours, not to exceed fourteen days. Today had marked only her third day of taking the medication and she hoped that was enough.

"Better," Castle asked.

"It will be. You don't have to do this you know."

"What take care of you?" Castle shrugged. "What are boyfriends for?"

Beckett gave Castle a smirk. "Oh so you're my boyfriend now?"

"Well if we're gonna label this then boyfriend and girlfriend seems right."

Beckett smiled at the new label.

"Though," said Castle, "I think we should probably give ourselves a name, something cool with our names attached. Maybe later, right now you should probably get some sleep."

Castle tucked Beckett into her covers, careful to not accidentally rub against her injuries.

"You're not going back to the city tonight are you?" Beckett asked him, "You've been up as long as I have."

"Why Detective Beckett, are you asking me to stay?"

"Yes Mr. Castle, I am."

"Okay then," he said taking the blanket from the seat and positioning himself.

"Castle, what are you doing?"

"I um, I- did you want me out of the room or I can take the floor, that's not so bad."

"There's plenty of room on my bed," she said as she patted the empty right side.

"You're sure?"

Beckett simply nodded. She needed him with her, needed to feel the warmth of his body, needed to hear as his heart pumped life into him, to feel the warmth of his breath.

Without another word, Castle took the right side of the bed, inching as close to Beckett as he dared. Even though she was on painkillers he wasn't sure what movements might cause her pain or make her uncomfortable.

Beckett positioned herself so that her head was resting on his chest. Within moments they had fallen asleep, their bodies drifting off into a much deep and needed REM cycle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

The morning had come. By eight a.m. Castle had woken up and made his way to the kitchen. It was easy to navigate, finding pans and various food items in the pantry and fridge.

He had come to find a missed message from both his daughter and his mother on his cell. He decided it was best to at least call one of them back.

And so as he cooked breakfast in the Beckett's kitchen he was on the phone with Martha.

"Yes mother I know I was gone this morning… there was something I had to do… no it couldn't wait…"

"I thought something smelled new in here."

Castle looked up to see that Jim Beckett had come downstairs and into the kitchen.

"You would be correct on that," Castle said having gotten caught by his mother, her having asked if she'd heard correctly Jim Beckett's voice from her end. "You can Richard me later," Castle tried to whisper into the phone. "Okay mother, I have to go. I love you too and don't…" Martha cut him off saying that she knew, she knew, she wouldn't say a word to anyone much less Alexis. Castle turned his focus on Jim. "Sorry about that, good morning sir. I hope you don't mind. Beckett did this for my family once. It's the least I can do."

"That's very kind of you Rick."

"So what can I get you sir?"

"Coffee is fine thanks."

"Creme and a teaspoon of sugar?"

"Yeah how'd you guess?"

"I'm very good at what I do even if I haven't spent a lot of time with people to learn their habits," Rick said as he got Jim his coffee.

"Speaking of spending time, how did things go with you and Katie last night?"

"I um-," Castle stammered unsure of what that question meant.

"Rick, there's only two reasons why a man would rush over to a woman at three a.m.: either to be intimate or to actually talk and considering that Katie was injured in the line of duty I doubt it was the former."

"Should we even be having this conversation?"

Jim let out a small laugh. He figured the man would be afraid. It was hard not to when he was the father and it concerned his daughter.

"It's okay Rick, I all ready know how Katie feels about you."

"You do?"

"She talks a lot about you but it's the way she talks that a father can tell. And I also know that you don't just care about her, Rick, you love her. You wouldn't have come so early in the morning if you didn't."

"I do," Castle admitted, "And she knows that. It's what we stayed up talking about last night, trying to figure out that next step in our relationship."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

It was the most restful sleep she'd had in a while since her shooting. It wasn't until now as she lay in bed with her eyes closed that she remembered why.

Beckett awoke with a smile on her face but as she turned to her right, the side of the bed was empty; her smile fading but only for a moment.

If it hadn't been for the smell of freshly brewed coffee, the smell of cooked food, and the voices in the kitchen, she would have sworn that last night had been a dream.

Still dressed in the clothes she'd worn overnight, Beckett made her way out of her room and caught the tail end of Castle's sentence, "figuring out that next step in our relationship."

Now was time to make her move. "Oh so we're in a relationship now," Beckett asked as she came into the kitchen.

Jim carefully said good morning to his daughter as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"What are you doing up," Castle asked with concern in his voice. "I was going to bring you breakfast in bed."

Jim raised an eyebrow at the man but said nothing.

Beckett couldn't exactly say what she wanted to with her father cautiously watching them so she settled for, "Castle, can I talk to you out here for a second?"

Castle looked at Jim as if asking for permission.

"By all means," said Jim, "Don't let me stand in the way."

Castle stopped what he was doing. Beckett smiled at her dad as silent thanks and opened the front door.

* * *

"What's up," Castle asked when it was just the two of them standing outside.

The morning's air was crisp, the sun not entirely up. It felt nice to Beckett to step out of the cabin for a little bit and take in the fresh air, her hands resting on the arm rail of the porch.

Beckett turned to face Castle. Without a word she walked toward him and placed her hands on his chest, tracing circles.

She looked up at him, "I just had to make sure you were really here."

"The nightmare again," Castle asked as he reached for Beckett's hand that was still lingering on his chest.

"Not so much as having the nightmare again as it was that when I didn't feel you in the bed this morning, I thought last night was another part of the nightmare."

"Does this help," Castle asked as he came down gently to meet her lips.

It was a soft kiss, one that didn't last long. As much as they both wanted to, Castle was very aware that she was still recovering and knew not to rush it.

"That helps," Beckett said with a smile. "So we're really doing this: you and me?"

"I hope so," Castle replied. "I hope this wasn't some 'oh I got shot, I had a nightmare, I needed my partner and now I don't need him anymore' type of thing was it?"

"Not at all."

"Great, I didn't think so."

"But I did just get shot a week ago and we won't be able to-," Beckett said getting closer to him. She could feel the pressure of her surgical scar as their stomachs met but it was tolerable. She removed one of her hands and brought her fingers down along his stomach and stopped at his waistline.

"We've waited three years, Kate. I think we can wait another few months."

Beckett looked up at him. "You'd really do that?"

"Of course," said Castle, "I love you and if that means having to wait on some…adult time… while you get better then I'm willing to wait." Castle brushed some hair away from Beckett's face letting his fingers linger for a moment on her soft skin. "Let me take care of you, Kate."

Beckett closed her eyes and leaned her face into the palm of his open hand. So the sex could wait. She didn't want to and neither did he but he was willing to, he was willing to stick around and be there for her. The fact that the sex wasn't the most important thing was a reminder of just how much she loved him. He wasn't trying to be her knight in shining armor. He was simply a man who wanted to be there, to be exactly what she needed at this certain time in her life.

"I'd like that," said Beckett.

"So you ready to go back inside," he asked. "I made breakfast. You gotta keep your strength up."

"Sure, I could eat."

Castle smiled at Beckett and lightly wrapped his arm around her right side even though her incision was on the left, the two of them making their way back inside.

Given the talk earlier with Jim, there was no point in keeping their newfound status from him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

The rest of the day was fairly laid back. Beckett normally hated days like this, those days when she missed being at work and having something to do. It wasn't generally her style to sit around doing nothing but despite her restlessness, it was nice having Castle around, even if it was to do absolutely nothing.

By lunch time Castle had made sandwiches for himself, Beckett, and Jim.

"Martha or Alexis," Beckett asked when she caught Castle looking at his phone.

"Both actually," Castle replied.

"You should go back," said Beckett.

"I'm not leaving you," said Castle, "If I do you might not think I'm real."

Beckett blushed and both Jim and Castle noticed.

"I'll take that as my cue to clean up," Jim said as he began picking up their plates. "Thank you for lunch Rick."

"My pleasure, sir."

As Jim got up and went to the kitchen, Castle's phone rang again."

"Castle, you should go back," Beckett repeated.

"And leave you? What kind of boyfriend would I be if I left you?"

"The kind of boyfriend who still has a mother and daughter who need them," Beckett told him.

"You need me too."

"I know I do but Castle, they're your family." Beckett then smiled and teased, "They still don't know where you are do they?"

"I've been otherwise preoccupied."

"You've been ignoring their calls."

"What if I don't want to leave?" asked Castle.

"Castle, you only brought one pair of clothes and you're wearing them."

"I've procrastinated on things before."

"And don't I know it but I won't be the reason you miss a deadline or put off your family."

Castle took Beckett's hand, "Shouldn't I be the one looking after you?"

"I'm pretty sure it goes both ways, Castle. You should go. I'll be okay without you for a while."

"You're sure?"

"I did manage without you for a week if I recall."

"Yeah how did you do that anyways? I mean I know you're a take care of yourself kind of woman but I'm curious."

Jim cleared his throat, "I do know how to take care of my daughter, Rick," Jim said from the desk in the living room where he was doing paperwork.

Beckett looked down and smiled as she shook her head.

"Right of course," said Castle, "Sorry sir."

Jim just smiled to himself. Rick had been with them for close to ten hours and given their newfound status as boyfriend and girlfriend Rick was most likely gonna be sticking around. He had remembered those days with Johanna. How the relationship was brand new despite being friends prior to taking the next step, how the world seemed to only revolve around the two of them and how awful it felt at even just the idea of being apart for a few minutes.

As it was, Jim had never seen his daughter so smitten before, so in love and lost within the man she was with. She'd had boyfriends before certainly but somehow none of them seemed to bring out the light in his daughter's eyes that he'd noticed since Rick Castle arrived. She was acting like a young woman in love for the very first time and in a sense she was. None of the other men seemed to make her feel this way and it hadn't even been a full day yet.

Jim set his pen down and walked over to the table where the couple was still seated, figuring it was probably time for some ground rules.

"You know, Rick, if you are going to be sticking around you're more than welcome to the guest room."

"Dad, what are you-,"

This was different than all the times before. Prior to her mother's murder her father hadn't been too fond of her boyfriends. And shortly after, her father had gotten too deep in the bottle to care about who she dated or slept with. Even when she had been with others during her time as a cop, he hadn't had much say but now he was offering to let Castle stay with them, something he never did.

"I like this one Katie," said Jim, "You have a daughter too don't you Rick?"

Of course Jim knew this: from the conversations the couple had just now to having seen the pictures in the loft, having briefly met her when he showed up to Castle's apartment for the first time and then having seen her at Montgomery's funeral and later at the hospital.

"She's what, seventeen?"

"Yes sir, about to start her senior year of high school," Castle answered.

"Good age," said Jim, "Tough age but good. Well she's welcome to stay with us too if you'd like since I'm guessing this is where you'll be most of the time."

Beckett smiled at Castle and reached across, rubbing his arm slowly.

"I appreciate the offer, sir and I'll be sure to extend it to Alexis."

"That's settled then," Jim said as he went to gather his paperwork. He then returned to Beckett. "Katie, I'll be upstairs in the office. Holler if you need anything," he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks dad."

Shortly after Jim had gone upstairs, Castle and Beckett stood from their spot at the table. It was still hard for Beckett to move like she used to.

She had all ready scheduled a doctor's appointment for a week from now when she hoped the stitches would be removed. With her type of gunshot wound and surgical incision, stitches normally came out between one and two weeks.

"Still sore," Castle asked.

"I'll be alright."

"You don't have to put on a brave face for me you know? If you're in any pain or discomfort you can tell me."

Beckett smiled. "I know."

It had only been five and a half hours since she'd taken her painkiller and she wasn't going to be taking anymore if she could help it.

"I'm fine though right now, Castle, really."

"That you are. And it's not like you'll be alone when I leave so that helps."

Beckett and Castle made their way to the front door and opened it.

"I should probably figure out my cover story now before I head back," said Castle.

"I'm not sure you really need one," Beckett replied, "My dad just did extend the guess room invitation to Alexis too."

"So what do you suggest I tell them?"

"If they ask tell them the truth, tell them you were with me."

"You're sure?"

"Castle, they're your family. My dad knows about us so they should too but only them okay? I'm not ready for it to get out to Lanie or the boys."

"That I can work with."

Castle looked at Beckett and took her hand. "Hey, I'm coming back. I'll only be gone from the time it takes from here to there, some time with mother and Alexis and back."

"Take your time, Castle, don't rush it. You need to spend time with them too.'

Castle leaned down and Beckett reached up, their lips meeting for a smooth kiss.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Love you," Beckett whispered back.

"See you soon."

Beckett reluctantly released Castle's hand, Castle just as reluctant to leave but he did and Beckett stood by the doorway, watching him go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

The keys jimmied in the lock of loft number 595.

From outside he could hear the shuffling so he knew that his women were home. Castle wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad, maybe both, since there was a part of him that was nervous about the confrontation that lay head and yet at the same time he was ready to get it out in the open.

With one easy push, Castle opened the door.

"Good afternoon my lovely ladies," he said in his usual go happy bravado.

"Dad!"

"Richard, thank god."

Alexis and Martha said at the same time.

"We thought we were going to have to call the cops," said Alexis.

"You didn't though, did you," Castle quickly asked.

"No of course not," Alexis replied.

Castle looked at his daughter. Not that he didn't believe her but he had to be certain. "You're sure? Not even Lanie or Ryan or Esposito?"

Alexis looked at her grams. Her father was acting weirder than usual.

"Not even them," said Alexis.

Castle let out a sigh of relief.

"Seriously Richard," said Martha, "What on heaven's earth is going on? I heard you scurry out of here shortly after 1:30 in the morning and since then you've been avoiding most of our calls."

"I answered your call at eight," Castle corrected.

"You know that is not my point," said Martha.

Instead of answering her question, Castle walked to his office. Papers and pencils were scattered everywhere and he gathered them. After a moment with his belongings which he placed on top of his closed belongings, he looked at his mother and daughter who were waiting for answers.

"I was with Beckett last night," Castle confessed. "Her dad has a cabin several hours away from here so she's staying there while she recovers. She called me so I went."

"She called you," said Alexis, "at one in the morning and you went, just like that?"

Castle wasn't sure how much he should say to his daughter. All of this was new territory for him. Alexis was no stranger to her father's liaisons but all ready it felt different with Beckett. She wasn't just some girl to mess around with.

"Richard?" Martha asked getting leery of his silence.

"She needed me," said Castle. "Beckett's been having nightmares. It's one of the side effects to getting shot. I looked it up. Lately those nightmares have been about me. That's why I went to her as late as I did, to prove to her that I was real and that I was still alive, a phone call just wasn't enough. It's what she needed, its' what we both needed."

* * *

There were the words. We both needed.

Martha smiled. She knew how her son felt about Katherine and now it seemed that during this late night rendezvous more had been covered than just a friend soothing a nightmare.

Alexis looked at her father. "You love her, don't you, dad?"

Castle looked at his mother who put her hands up in the air.

"Believe me I did not say a word."

Castle smiled at his daughter, left his post from behind his desk and went to hug his daughter.

"Oh you're so perceptive."

"Dad, too tight."

"Right, sorry," he said loosening his grip. "So you're okay with this?"

"You've been pining for her for three years," said Alexis. "I'm seventeen I am old enough to notice things. Besides, I like Detective Beckett. She's a great mentor, and I don't know I think it will be kind of fun having her around more now that you're together."

"I love you, thank you for saying that," said Castle. He walked over to his mother. "And thank you for simply just knowing things when I hadn't been ready to confront them. I love you, mother."

"I love you too, my boy. So now that you and Katherine are official-,"

"Almost official," Castle corrected. "We still want to keep things low key for a while. Other than you two, the only person who knows about us is Beckett's father."

"Okay almost official," Martha added. "What do you plan on doing now kiddo?"

* * *

"About that," Castle said turning to his daughter as he made his way back to his desk. "Sweetie, how would you like to come spend some time at a secluded cabin in the woods?"

"With you and Beckett," Alexis said skeptically.

"Not just with me and Beckett. Jim is there too."

"I don't know," Alexis said.

"It'll just be for a few days," Castle pleaded. "You're all ready leaving at the end of the week so this could be our last time to see each other for a while."

"You and she aren't going to be all-," Alexis stopped.

She was no stranger to the personal activities her father had with women. She hated herself for even thinking it but her mind was all ready there.

"No it will be strictly platonic," said Castle. "Maybe some G rated PDA but that's it. Beckett's still recovering and even if she wasn't, she's not like the others. It's different with her so I need to be there and not only while she gets better. I- I need to be there for her like I've always been but in a way that's so much more."

Alexis smiled. "It always has been different with her hasn't it? If it wasn't you would have gotten with her a long time ago but you were patient. You've never waited for anyone else before."

Castle smiled back, "So what do you say: three days in the woods before you leave? I know Beckett would love to see you."

Alexis remained silent for a moment and then looked at her father, "Okay fine, but only because I'm not going to see you for the rest of the summer."

Castle shook his head, "I still don't see why you had to get an internship with the LAPD anyways."

"It'll give me a different perspective."

"Yes I know that but with your mother there aren't you worried she'll be a distraction?"

"I can handle mom."

"But for three months?"

"It's not like I'll be living with her. I'll be living in a dorm with three other girl interns. There are two bunk beds in the room. This is a good thing for all of us, dad. I'll be out there, you've got your publication of Heat Rises and Gram has her theater seminars and now you've got Beckett."

"Alexis, you know I'm not replacing her for you, right?"

"I'm not nine anymore dad, I know it won't be like it was with Gina. I'm just saying we've all got a lot going on this summer. I'm looking forward to seeing Beckett. Are you sure it's okay with Mr. Beckett that I'm coming?"

"He was the one who insisted. It wouldn't have been very father like if I left my daughter for my girlfriend.

"Okay but what about Beckett? Are you sure she's okay with me coming?

"Are you kidding, who do you think was the one who sent my butt back to the city? It'll be fine Alexis. They want you there and so do I."

Alexis smiled and Castle took that as his answer. "Now go on, go pack some stuff."

Once Alexis was gone from the office, Martha turned to her son.

"I know," said Castle, "It's not the kind of summer you were expecting."

"Honey, I stopped having expectations of our summers shortly after you divorced Meredith. I just want to make sure this is what you and Katherine both want. She's injured right now, Richard, are you sure this is not some kind of life raft that she's reaching out for?"

Castle nodded. He didn't blame his mother for this rational way of thinking. He had asked Beckett as much when he'd been with her.

"I'm sure. She told me she loved me, mother, this is real."

Martha smiled. That was all she needed to hear.

"Then pack up," she said, "Go back to her."

Castle smiled back, grateful for her blessing.


End file.
